


Strange Night

by kenainot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: I Am New To This, I need help, I need sleep, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, don't judge me too much, i swear i wrote this at three am, mino can't wink, stan winner, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Seunghoon just wanted a drink and Mino can't wink.





	Strange Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend, and I wrote this at three am drunk in winner songs. 
> 
> Again, unbeta-ed and only edited by me who's high on muffins most of the time so forgive me for any errors. 
> 
> leave comments! I want to know if I should continue writing more. lmao.

Seunghoon would like to believe that he was a pragmatic man, but his best friend Jinwoo would always insist that he was a hopeless romantic who goes to the club telling everyone that he was just looking for good-old fun, but he was actually there searching for love and romance. He wanted to roll his eyes because who looks for love inside the club when all you find are drunk people grinding at each other with sweat and alcohol filling the air. Ed Sheeran even said that he goes to the bar because the club was not the right place to look for romance. Jinwoo would only snort, and Seunghoon would drink a shot to prevent himself from talking back.

Ed Sheeran was his favorite guy, okay.

And really, it’s the cliché-est thing, but Seunghoon never believed a single word that came out his best friend’s mouth until it happened to him.

It was Junior year when it happened. Seunghoon just finished his mid-terms and he was out in the club with Jinwoo. They arrived before twelve, and it was actually relaxing to drink with your asshole of a best friend after bullshitting his way out of his mid-terms. It was one am, but he was not sure anymore, he was tipsy and Jinwoo left him alone on their table. He’s suspecting his friend would not return anymore because he saw him with a girl earlier. That bastard. They were in the VIP lounge because, although Seunghoon likes to release his tension through the pounding bass of the club, he still enjoys the space offered by the exclusive space. Plus, he could afford it. It wouldn’t even make a dent in his spending allowance. The problem with the VIP lounge was that his crowd was limited. There were only a few people who were up in the area, and as he scanned through the bodies in the vicinity earlier, he could not see anyone who interested him. He was contemplating to go down and maybe dance, but the thought of drunk people grinding on his ass was making him queasy. Two more shots, he told himself. Two more shots and he would leave the place. It was shaping up to be a mediocre night, after all.

Seunghoon was downing his last shot when a loud cheer was heard from the table across his. He squinted at the direction of the noise and saw two men making the sloppiest love shot in history. Seunghoon could clearly see that the blonde man was unamused since he was facing his direction. He could not really see the other, but he could tell that the other man was tanned and had a broader built. He pursed his lips and waited for the other to turn around, and man, he was

 

not disappointed. He was hella good-looking, and his smile was incredibly bright for someone who just did a sloppy love shot.

“Let’s go home, Seunghoon.” He whispered to himself and stood up from his table. He made a quick trip to the bartender’s lounge since his card was used when they opened a tab earlier. If Jinwoo would come back, then he should pay for his drink. That fucking bastard. He decided to visit the washroom as well. He needed to at least look decent just in case there were photographers following him.

He was already washing his hands when the door opened, and the tanned man from earlier staggered his way in while giggling. Seunghoon could almost hear his heart doubling its beat, but it didn’t because the tanned man burped. He sighed and dried his hands with a tissue. He watched the tan man wash his hands, two sinks away from him. Seunghoon was aware that he was openly checking him out, and that the guy was bound to notice. He did, and he turned his way to Seunghoon’s direction, giving the taller a wink. It was supposed to be a sexy wink, but the man was drunk, and Seunghoon could not help but laugh at the other man’s futile effort to flirt. The tanned man did not deter though, and Seunghoon watched him walk towards him, stopping just in front of him while leaning on the sink counter. He was so awkward and terrible at flirting, Seunghoon was amused.

“Hi, I’m Song Mino. I’m really drunk right now, but I think you’re cute.” The tanned man, Mino, stated – more like slurred – while offering his hand. Seunghoon released a short laugh before taking the other’s hand.

“Lee Seunghoon. I’m only tipsy, and I think you’re cuter.” Seunghoon countered, and he smiled when he heard a giggle from Mino.

Mino was breathtaking up-close. His skin shines, and his eyes were always shining. Seunghoon was a little taller, and he enjoyed watching Mino’s feature brighten as his giggle turned into a hearty laugh, their hands still not letting go.

“I’m also really horny right now, and I saw you across the room checking me out so do you want to check me out without clothes on?” Mino said while leaning in, head finding its way to Seunghoon’s shoulder. Seunghoon was slightly taken aback. Sure, he was checking him out, but he was not actually aiming to fuck someone tonight. The offer was tempting though.

“I think you’re past your limit and should go home before someone takes advantage of you,” Seunghoon answered instead. He may be a horny young man as well, but he was raised right by his father, and he must never, under any circumstances, take advantage of a drunk, albeit good-looking, man.

“Hmmm, you smell nice. Your body is hella fine too,” Mino countered while pressing his hands on Seunghoon’s chest. The taller could only take a deep breath and wish for the god of

 

sobriety and control to come upon him because although he was raised well by his parents, he’s also a weak man in the presence of a very attractive person.

“Do you want me to get you back to your table? Your friends are probably waiting.” Seunghoon found himself saying while trying to balance Mino and pry away the shorter’s hands away from his chest.

“Nah, I told them I’d flirt with the tall man on the other table. That’s you!” Mino pointed him out, and wow, Seunghoon was oddly turned on at the terrible attempts of the other man to flirt. Heavens, help him. “So, do you want to do it here? I mean, I’d rather do it somewhere with available lube and condom, but I think the sanitizer gel inside this room would suffice.” Mino stated and laughed at his own words.

The world was testing Seunghoon.

“You know what,” Seunghoon muttered, “Let’s get out of here first.” He grabbed Mino and made his way outside the club. Thank God, the VIP lounge has its own exit path as well because he was not really in the mood to drag Mino against sweaty bodies on the dance floor. The trip was relatively short, and Mino followed him with no complaints. Seunghoon was not even sure if he was turned on, but he knew he needed to get out of that washroom or he’ll go along with Mino’s suggestion. He was not an expert at club fucking, but he’s quite sure that a sanitary gel is not the right liquid to stick to someone’s ass. He found his car and quickly deposited the shorter on the passenger’s seat. He found himself in the driver’s seat releasing a much-needed sigh when he heard Mino whistled.

“Wow, a BMW. You must be plenty rich,” Mino stated with a full smile on his face. God, he was so attractive. Seunghoon wanted to slap him and kiss him senseless at the same time.

“How drunk are you?” Seunghoon asked instead, ignoring Mino’s comment.

“I dunno, man.” Mino answered, “I can’t remember how many shots of tequila I drank tonight. I can still speak straight though. Although, I can tell you that I get horny when I’m drunk, and I’m extremely it right now.” The shorter leaned his head on his seat and giggled.

Well, Seunghoon was not in any way drunk, but he was becoming extremely horny too.

“You should really stop saying you’re horny because I’m a few seconds away from saying yes.” He muttered while trying to think of a way to get through this night.

Mino laughed at his words and muttered something about being a gentleman and attractive. Seunghoon was not sure, he was busy trying to tell his libido to calm down. He would not fuck an attractive drunk man. He repeats like a mantra inside his head.

“I’m going to drive away from here, so you can tell me your address and I could take you home or I keep driving towards my flat, and I hope you sober up because I’m not a saint and I’m

 

going to take your offer.” Seunghoon pursed his lips and revved the engine, getting out of the club’s parking lot.

“Okay, Seunghoonie,” Mino answered offering a sweet smile.

“Seatbelt, Mino,” Seunghoon stated, and Mino nodded and put on his seatbelt. God, he was so compliant. Seunghoon was losing it.

“You should know that I won’t give you my address, and I may be drunk but I kind of know what I’m doing,” Mino uttered after awhile. Seunghoon’s place was thirty minutes away, and they have been on the road for ten minutes now.

“Kind of. Great.” Seunghoon countered. “And why are you speaking informally to me? How old are you?”

“I’m a college sophomore. I’m majoring in music production right now.” Mino answered gazing towards Seunghoon.

“I’m older, you brat.” Seunghoon stopped at the red light. “Mino, I’m giving you one last chance to tell me where you live.” Seunghoon stared at the younger, both of their gazes not faltering.

“Take me to yours, hyung.”

Good grace. Seunghoon was only human.

#

Seunghoon was not sure if he was making the worst or best mistake of his life, or possibly both. He pushed forward, lips capturing Mino’s into a searing kiss, as he pinned him on the wall of his apartment, his hands grasping the younger man’s head and hip to protect him from the impact. The kiss was reckless and deep, full of pent-up feelings and frustrations finally released. Seunghoon’s left hand traveled down and hooked under the younger’s thigh, raising Mino’s leg over his hips to let himself press closer, creating less space between them if that was even possible.

Mino let out something like a moan and a whine, but it was quickly lost in the euphoria he was experiencing. The younger arched his back, making their hips slot together perfectly, and he let himself melt in the taller’s embrace. Seunghoon’s touch felt like cloud nine and million other sensations, and he was hitting all his right spots.

Mino eventually found his bearing, hardly, but it was enough to pull his leg down. He placed his hands on the taller’s shoulders and spun them and reversed their positions, pinning Seunghoon against the wall this time.

 

“You’re fucking attractive, man.” Mino rasped, his hands busy, exploring every skin he could touch. He couldn’t get enough of Seunghoon. His fingers found their way to Seunghoon’s pectoral, playfully pinching the nipple, making the taller jolt. Mino was feeling hornier if that was even more possible. “Oh, you’re sensitive.”

Mino pressed his lips to kiss the other man senseless, his tongue grazing and exploring as much as he can. Seunghoon let out a soft whine, and he had to grit his teeth to control his moans when Mino suckled hard.

They kissed hard and deep for awhile until Mino decided to fall to his knees, his fingers quickly finding Seunghoon’s belt, ridding it of him. The belt flew somewhere, but Mino was already busy undoing the button and fly of the taller’s jeans to even care. Seunghoon was already hard for him, the precum of his cock peering out from the waistband of his black boxers. Mino sensually ran his palm over the thin fabric, lips suddenly dry with excitement and anticipation.

“I want to suck you.” Mino met Seunghoon’s eyes, voiced husked sound like a moan in Seunghoon’s ears. Mino saw neither hesitation nor rejection on Seunghoon’s eyes, and it was the only thing that he needed to proceed. He freed the taller from the confines of his boxer-briefs, and took him into his hand without a beat, sliding his tongue along the dick in an unhurried gesture before taking Seunghoon’s shaft into his mouth.

Seunghoon was not a fan of one night stands. He had always drawn the line when things like this happened. However, Mino was proving to be formidable in demolishing his unwritten rules about one night stands. He wanted to look for a reason to push the younger, and maybe even the blame the alcohol for everything, but Mino looked focused, eyes full of need. Seunghoon could see Mino’s desire burning through every touch, the younger’s fingertips hot as he heaved his hands on Seunghoon’s thighs, and took him to the hilt, swallowing his entire cock while trying his best not to gag.

“Fucking Hell,” Seunghoon cursed because have mercy, Mino was destroying all his composure. He was taking him so well, and Seunghoon’s enamored.

Mino moaned around him, clearly enjoying the site of Seunghoon being taken apart by his ministrations. He was sucking him hard, and there was something thrilling about how Seunghoon breaking his guard. The younger decided to ease off, and pull back, letting his tongue do the work, licking torturously slow as their gazes meet once again.

Seunghoon could not help but shudder, eyes not leaving the other as he ran his hands through the younger’s hair, trying to keep Mino from moving too much or he might just cum right there and then.

Mino suckled his shaft hard before completely pulling off, lips shining and eyes focused.

“Fuck me, hyung.” It was more of an order, really.

 

Seunghoon’s head was spinning. Everything’s going against his principles, but he didn’t want to stop either. “I think-“

“I’m quite flexible,” Mino interrupted, not really wanting to hear the other’s argument. The younger stood up and leaned in again for another kiss. His touch telling Seunghoon that he would never win this.

Seunghoon snaked his arm around Mino’s waist, lifting the younger up. Mino eagerly wrapped his legs around Seunghoon’s waist as Seunghoon secured his hold by gripping Mino’s thighs.

“Let’s take this to my room. I’d like to test your flexibility with as much comfort as possible.” He murmured against Mino’s slightly swollen lips, carrying him to his bed. He set the younger man down, and removed his shirt, tossing it somewhere across the room.

“You should know that I’ll remember everything tomorrow,” Mino quipped, eyes raking over the taller man’s body.

“You better,” Seunghoon replied, smirking as he watched Mino struggle to get out of his own pants.

Seunghoon shed his own pants as well, aimlessly toeing off his shoes somewhere. He returned his gaze to Mino, and he was left with nothing but his blue boxers designed with heart prints. Seunghoon raised his brows.

“Getting laid was not on the plan tonight,” Mino muttered, clearly embarrassed. The taller grabbed the offending boxers and yanked them off, as he knelt on the bed. He gripped the younger man’s hips and flipped him, only to pull him to his knees. Seunghoon admired the cute and perky ass for a moment before deciding to lean in and ran his tongue right between Mino’s butt cheeks and over the rim.

“Holy fuck!” Mino cursed as his back arched and his hands clutched the duvet for support at the unanticipated contact. His moan was long and needy when Seunghoon decided to do the same thing. He pressed himself into the sheets because, damn that felt so fucking good.

Seunghoon was clearly enjoying himself, reveling in the moans released by the other, now, lapping his tongue in long and languid strokes. The taller paused, and teasingly pressed the tip just inside the younger’s hole, only to riffle over the rim before continuing his languid ministrations.

Mino could not hold back the delicious moan at every touch, pushing and arching for more. Seunghoon was wrecking him at a slow pace. The taller was taking his sweet time, and it felt like forever when the taller began to press more, this time, as deep as his ministrations would allow.

 

“A-Ah! Shit-“ Mino screamed into the mattress, hands turning white as he gripped the sheets so hard, trying not to lose his mind. He wanted to ravish Seunghoon in every way, but Seunghoon was ruining him instead, and it was driving him mad.

“Seunghoon… hyung, please-“ Mino’s plea sent a thrill of fondness and lust through his veins, and he decided to appease the younger, stopping his ministrations and pressing a soft kiss on the younger man’s dimples at the base of his spine.

“Tell me what you want,” Seunghoon whispered, and Mino whimpered in response.

“If you could fuck me for real now, that would be superb.” Seunghoon could not help but snort at Mino’s words even if the said man was panting and trembling under his gaze. Seunghoon watched Mino arched his back as he opened the drawer to his left, grabbing the lube and some condoms.

Mino has witnessed the taller’s every move with hooded eyes over his shoulders. Lust was evident in his eyes as he watched the taller slick his fingers up.

“Someone is really eager right now.” Seunghoon mused, releasing a smirk.

“Yes, that would be me so if you could get on with it already.”

Fiesty.

Seunghoon snorted at the younger’s reply, but obliged, ghosting his fingers over the younger’s rim. He gently pushed a finger inside, sliding easily because of his earlier ministrations. Mino released a long and low moan as if telling him that he’s satisfied but he needed so much more.

Seunghoon’s fingers were thick and long, and his dick was also the same, so he needed to prepare Mino as much as possible, only adding the second finger after a few minutes have passed. He was trying to look for any reaction from the younger because although he could not see his face from their position, he could still see the younger’s muscles twitch as he writhed in pleasure, punctuated by his pleasured little whines and few coherent ‘yes’ ‘more’ and audible curses.

He poured more lube onto his fingers before pressing the third finger in. Mino was obviously stretched, but he did not voice out any complaints, he just arched his back and gripped the sheets tightly as he stuttered a breathy moan. It was not long enough when Mino started rocking back against Seunghoon’s fingers, desperate for more.

“Please, hyung. Please… just, oh fuck,” Mino pleaded, pushing back against his hands more than ever.

 

“I’m trying to be thorough because I don’t want to hurt you,” Seunghoon muttered, lips pressing a soft kiss on the younger man’s hip.

“Give it to me, hyung,” Mino murmured. “Please, I promise I can take it. Fuck me good, hyung. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Seunghoon’s thought went completely off the grid. The request was eager that he could not really find any reason to deny the younger. He removed his fingers, eliciting a whimper from Mino. Seunghoon slid the condom and slicked himself up before positioning his dick against Mino’s rim.

Seunghoon heard Mino mumbled a breathy yes, as he arched his back for more leverage. Seunghoon held the younger’s hips as he guided himself into the tight heat slowly to ease as much pain as possible. Mino writhed under him, taking every bit of Seunghoon deeper until he was buried to the hilt.

Seunghoon stopped his ministrations to keep their sanities in check. The younger man trembling, nerves jumbled with need and desire, and he just looked so desperate to finally get what he’s always wanted. Mino was no longer panting when he looked over his shoulder, eyes on Seunghoon.

“Hyung, please.”

Mino sounded so sweet and broken, and Seunghoon couldn’t deny anything for the younger at this point. Seunghoon moved his hips slowly, sliding out just to the tip before gently thrusting back into the younger’s heat.

“Fucking dammit Seunghoon, fuck me like you actually mean it.” Mino hissed.

Seunghoon did not need to be told twice.

Gone was the steady pace of Seunghoon’s hips. It was replaced by a fast and rough rhythm, jolting Mino across the duvet at the first few thrusts. The younger had to press his forearms into the bed hard enough to stop himself from shifting to close to the edge. Seunghoon gripped his hips, using it as leverage when he pulls back against every bruising thrust. Seunghoon was completely in control, and Mino is reveling at every plunge, deep and hard.

Mino’s hands grabbed the sheets tightly, desperate for something to hold onto as he was rocked harder at each thrust. He did not know what else to do but take it and melt at the pleasure of every push. Seunghoon’s unrelenting hold was the only thing keeping him up and preventing him from falling off the bed.

The pace was overwhelming and the force was consuming every part of him, but it's done with so much finesse, Mino could not feel any harshness from the taller man. There was no

 

animosity or resentment, just unadulterated passion and Mino felt his nerve endings alight, his resolve coming undone.

“Let me see you, hyung,” Mino whispered, and Seunghoon stopped his ministrations to oblige the younger.

He used his strong grip on the younger’s hips to flip him over, without breaking their contact. Seunghoon pressed once more, and Mino could only moan as he watches the taller pistoned into him. Seunghoon watched his cock going in and out of the other man’s ass, and it was driving him mad, lust raging in full force. His gaze transferred to Mino, and it was a glorious sight, watching the other’s face writhing in pleasure with every push he makes. Seunghoon watched the younger arched back as he pummelled another thrust, Mino’s leg clutching each side of his waist.

Seunghoon slid his hand on the other’s leg and lifted it until he could position the younger man’s ankle on his shoulder. The sudden change of position had Mino moaning when the taller’s dick hit his bundle of nerves, making him tremble in pleasure.

Flexible.

Seunghoon wordlessly smiled, kissing Mino’s shin, resting on his shoulder. He held him firmly, and rolled his lips, setting a steady and bruising pace once more. The taller could see every sensation on Mino’s face, and he was motivated to pummel into the younger harder than before.

Mino’s ‘fucks’ and pleasured sounds were rasped and desperate, creating a torrent in his groin, and Seunghoon let out a growl before positioning Mino’s leg at the crook of his elbow. He was thrusting hard and deep, and Mino moaned fervently under him. He dipped his mouth around Mino’s neck, giving hot kisses on the sensitive flesh. He nipped and sucked gently at every skin he could find.

“Oh fuck, yes! Please hyung, please. Shit. Please please, plea-“ Mino was lost as he gripped Seunghoon’s hair as he whimpered his pleas, voice hoarse from begging.

Mino’s voice was music to his ears, and Seunghoon was quick to grant the other’s wish by sucking a dark purple bruise into the sensitive flesh. Mino ran his fingers through the taller’s hair as he hooked one of his legs at Seunghoon’s back, pulling him closer and deeper, and fuck, he was gone. Seunghoon moaned at the younger’s action, but his pace never faltered, hips still pistoning in a bruising force.

“So close, I’m-“ Mino whispered as he threw his head back, moaning as the taller sucked his neck possessively once more, hips still rocking in and out of him. The younger bit his lips to stop himself from screaming, but Seunghoon chose that same moment to nip his Adam apple while thrusting into him relentlessly.

 

He came hard. He was a mess, and he shivered and trembled with every thrust because Seunghoon was not stopping, chasing his own release. Mino tightened his grip on Seunghoon, and he moaned when the other devoured his already swollen lips.

“Fuck,” Seunghoon hissed, grinding into Mino as he came with a shudder, biting the younger’s lower lip. Mino whimpered, and pulled the taller down, not allowing the other to move immediately.

Seunghoon had to pull out after a few minutes, and Mino released a satisfied sigh. Seunghoon snorted as he stood up and got rid of the condom, getting a clean towel along the way. Mino’s eyes were already closed when he came back, expression content and sated. He wiped the cum on Mino’s stomach, tossed the towel somewhere, and positioned himself on the bed as well. Mino turned around to face Seunghoon only to press himself close against the taller’s chest. Seunghoon was too tired to argue, opting to wrap his arms around the younger instead.

#

Seunghoon woke up with a start. He swore he heard some buzzing in the kitchen, and it sounded like his coffeemaker, but his mind was still trying to grasp the real world so he closed his eyes. The buzzing was still there, and he knew he needed to get up because he remembered all the events from last night, and he’s certain that Mino was in his kitchen trying to make coffee. Hopefully, for the two of them.

He stayed in bed for a few more minutes before finally deciding to get up and freshen up in the bathroom. It would help him clear his mind too because he was not really an expert in one night stands, he had no idea how to converse with the man in his kitchen. Sure, he was an all-around flirt, but he’s really not fond of having sex with someone he has just met. They need to at least go out twice before getting into it, but last night was clearly an exemption to the rule. Seunghoon sighed and made his way outside.

Mino spotted him immediately and offered a friendly smile, lightly pushing a cup of coffee towards him. Seunghoon muttered his thanks before sitting in one of the high chairs of his kitchen island. Mino was seating on one of the high chairs across him as well.

“So hi,” Mino started. “I took the liberty in making coffee because you were sound asleep. I hope you don’t mind.”

Seunghoon nodded as a response, not really knowing what to say,

“I also took two Advils on your medicine cabinet because my head was pounding and I’m sore as hell.”

 

Seunghoon almost choked on his coffee upon hearing Mino’s words. Mino must have realized what he said because his face turned red with embarrassment.

“ah, it’s fine,” Seunghoon replied. “I apologize for the uhm, soreness, I could’ve been more gentle. “

Seunghoon wanted to keel over and die. Mino was redder than ever, and damn was he

cute.

“Yeah, uhm, I’m really sorry for being forward yesterday,” Mino muttered, “but uh, you don’t have to apologize to me. I kinda asked for it you know, and you gave me so many chances to bail out so really, you did not do anything wrong.”

Seunghoon watched Mino’s gaze shift from one place to another but never meeting his. Damn, why was he finding the younger adorable like this?

“So you’re a shy kid when sober, and you’re a horny man when you’re drunk?” Seunghoon asked teasingly.

He was actually surprised when Mino whined and palmed his face, pressing it on top of the kitchen’s island. Seunghoon could not help but laugh. Heavens, he thinks he’s smitten, and he swore it wasn’t because of the mindblowing sex.

“Are you okay there, buddy?” Seunghoon asked as he watched Mino murmured incoherent words. The younger man released a sigh and faced him after awhile.

“I swear I’m not into one night stands. You happen to be there, and you were checking me out, and it just really happened. I don’t even know how I flirted my way into your pants. It’s not even because I was drunk, my mind was clear as waters last night. I was aware of everything I did.” Mino muttered breathily. Seunghoon could not help the laugh that escaped his lips.

“First of all, you’re a terrible flirt. You can’t even wink.” Seunghoon stated, “Next, I kind of get you because I'm not a big fan of one night stands either but last night happened. And lastly, if you knew what you were doing then so was I.”

Mino nodded and contemplated for a while.

“I woke up earlier too, and I kind of panic because you live in such an expensive flat, and you’re too young to be a sugar daddy so I snooped in your house to check if you’re a mafia boss or something,” Mino stated, drinking his coffee nervously.

Seunghoon could not help but snort at the younger’s assumption.

“So did you find any weapons somewhere?” He playfully asked,

 

“No, but I found a family picture,” Mino replied. “And I can’t believe the son of Majority leader senator Lee Dongho fucked me into the mattress.”

Seunghoon snickered at Mino’s response. “You know your politics.”

“I would sure hope so, my father would not be happy if I didn’t know these people.” It was Seunghoon’s turn to eye Mino.

“And who’s your father, exactly?” The taller asked.

“Song Youngmo,” Mino answered briefly and Seunghoon actually choked on his coffee this time.

“Fuck,” Seunghoon cursed because Goddamn he just fucked the son of the head of the Ministry of Defense, “Your father is the military adviser to the President?”

Mino shrugged in response. “You can google it if you want. I’m sure there’s a family picture of us somewhere on the internet. I googled your name too, just to verify and all.”

Seunghoon’s head was actually spinning. Well, they did meet on the VIP lounge of the club so the younger man must be loaded too, but what the actual hell, he’s the son of the highest-ranking military officer in their country. Well, Seunghoon’s father is a senator, but that’s beside the point.

“I know,” Mino said after a while, “I was shocked too. I mean, it’s not usual to meet a son of a senator in the club and actually hooked up with them while I try to stay lowkey as the son of the Defense Minister.”

Seunghoon released a much-needed sigh. Let’s try to regain composure, he stated in his

mind.

“So, now that we’ve established that we’re the sons of quite important people, how would you like to go from here?” He asked sincerely.

“Well, I want you to know that my father knows I like men, and he’s cool with it so if you’d like you can take my number, and we could hang out, get to know each other better, and maybe you could stuff me with your dick again on the second date?” Mino smiled.

Seunghoon laughed at how adoringly blunt Mino is.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that too.” He smiled back at the younger.

“Damn,” Mino counters, “Let me rephrase it. You can stick your dick again after we have our breakfast. I kinda want it as soon as possible but I’m also hungry so hurry up and order something.”

Seunghoon’s laughter reverberated, and really, who was he to deny such request?

**Author's Note:**

> What plot?


End file.
